User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
BNK! Somethins wrong with the Speedy Delete template!(I made it) Can u fix it? Masterman What's the matter? There's no box. Masterman What's the matter? Yeah It did scare me. And can you explain to me the various levels of rights? Like, out of sysops, bureacrats, admins, (and please tell me the others) where are admins? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] Sorry for giving you a header, Masterman, but nobody steals my talk section. Anyways, thank BNK. So where do admins fit into there? Let me try to remember. Burocraps - Are basically rulers. Control pages and users. Sysops - Are the same, without the user powers. was that all? -goes to check my talk page again- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] Let me rephrase that. What exactly can admins do? Protect and delete pages without the power-giving and user-blocking? And can sysops ban anybody? So it looks like: #Bureacrats #Sysops #Admins in order of powers? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL. Sorry, I just had to steal that image. it was too sexy for its .gif [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 02:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) So syops can only ban regular users? Beruacrats can ban everybody? Admins can ban nobody. Kay. Need to suck up to SK to get Sysop (sigh-SAWP) status. ;DD Oh, and next time that bitch fyrenwater, if she looks absoluetly stunned to see you as a bureacrat, justbe like, "(Ike voice) You'll get no sympathy from me.. BITCH." LOL. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:40, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL. Let me change that. That koopa is too sexy for his shell. OMG. EXAMPLE1!!1!! [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 02:46, 2 November 2008 (UTC) All but me. I strive for all the Gold Skulltulas and Pieces of a Heart. And I wonder if we should put word bubbles on here.. By the way, SK mentioned that I'm actually a sysop. I see on my interface the ability to edit all pages, protect pages, and the ability to block all users (the link has appeared on everybody's page, even yours. I guess if I tried to block you it would say "Uh, no." but still. It's cool.) This is all I should have, right? -turns into snarling bitch like Flamers'n'Piss Fyre'n'Water- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry for leaving for so long. I was making an image to upload; give me a sec to actually upload it. and -grabs master sword and runs it into fyre'n'bitchwater- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I suppose I can let you use that image without penalty of death.. You do have the phire. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hmm. I was just thinking about starting my own wikia.. Too bad there's already a Twilight wikia, a Harry Potter wikia, and a Pirates of the Caribbean wikia. :O What about a string/orchestra music wikia? maybeh. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ;D I did it. I submitted my request. A Gone With the Wind Wiki. ;DDDDDDD I'm so exicted. I doubt you've read it (not because you're stupid, because the novel is 1,037 pages, and the movie is 4 hours (it was shown with an itermission when it first was released in theaters)). But if I am successful in making it, will you possibly join? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03 :50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Mah boi! What is it then? Masterman What's the matter? OH! ur BNK with the squrtle pic Masterman What's the matter? My thanksgiving sig. Masterman What's the matter? My christmas sigs gonna be funny. Masterman What's the matter? How can a sig be epic? Masterman What's the matter? :Believe me, it can.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Thnx. It's off Wolf. He's my best Char. I am PWNAGE with him. Vigeeta What did the scouter say about Masterman's pwnage level? It's 19000! 19000? Masterman What's the matter? who's ur best? is it ROB? Masterman What's the matter? Rong Umm, is it next to the options that say edit, history, etc.?[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, strange.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You are now a sysop and BoC(bureaucrat), so it might work now.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Cake! THAT'S TEN CAKES![[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:45, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hey BNK, it's X. i'm trying to make a wiki entirely for conversation and i want to know if you would like to help out and be a bureaucrat on it along with (if they accept) JtM, Oxico, SK, GXD, MG, Shade, and Masterman. you're welcome!Xtrme Talk 2 X 20:31, 2 November 2008 (UTC) i hasn't registered it yet. Xtrme Talk 2 X 21:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Long time no see Hey BNK! haven't head from u in a while. Hows it goin'? Cheezperson {talk} ' 21:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC)' Good, good. Your smash wiki talk page thing expires tomorrow! That's exciting. Plus, I'm FINALLY getting e-mail (the sky opens up and angelic voices begin singing), so I'll be open for that soon too. So yeah, things are good for me. Cheezperson {talk} ' 22:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC)' :No, unfortunately your ban lasts a couple more days. The protection on your talk page expires tomorrow. Oh, speaking of blocks, SK had the nerve to block me! Of course, I was gone, so I blocked myself (check the block log)! It was different than I thought it would be. Cheezperson {talk} ' 22:52, 2 November 2008 (UTC)' :10 seconds wasn't going to kill you...I was bored. Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 22:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::No, it was funny! I got back from church, and went here to the block log, and saw that I was blocked! I chuckled for a bit, and then, as I said, blocked myself just to see what it was like. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 22:55, 2 November 2008 (UTC)' Ganon:Noooo! Captain Falcon:Yesh! 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 22:57, 2 November 2008 (UTC) By the way, the image in the top right corner, what do you think it should be? 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 22:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :You mean the Kooper shell? I like it! 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 22:59, 2 November 2008 (UTC)' Top left, sorry. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 23:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I will now spam your page with PokePorn. Mah vote is for mah boi. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 23:07, 2 November 2008 (UTC)' Lol. I know. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 23:20, 2 November 2008 (UTC) U still on? Masterman What's the matter? Let's talk here So we don't get in FyreNWater trouble at smashwiki. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 00:52, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah...agreed... 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 01:04, 8 November 2008 (UTC) lkesho;rhldksarl's dsgfjha;dfuhhfpiuhdsauibdsapgciapsjgdfipbuapjvisabhdifpuaghpfdiugspfiuasgfpiawugdpfiaugsd. That is a hidden message. Decipher it to see what it means. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 16:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) [ Phail You did not decipher my message. SHAME! Just kidding, it's unsolvable. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 00:27, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I finnaly learned how to upload images!!!!!!!111111!!!!!! Masterman What's the matter? 00:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) U There? Masterman What's the matter? 00:33, 9 November 2008 (UTC) WOOT! dont steal my smiley... Masterman What's the matter? 00:42, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Masterman What's the matter? 00:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) LOLz. Masterman What's the matter? 01:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Let's start another wiki! Just for the hell of it! 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 01:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Lol, I already have two of my own. xD [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] BNK, Mah Boi! Mah Awesome Boi! Check this wiki out, me and MM did a little bit to it. Notice the top? 03:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah. 03:22, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I changed ur sig!!! 03:25, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Eh, it was fun, and you can upload those koopa pictures if you want. 03:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Whatever. 03:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC) This: IT links to your page. You can do whatever you want with it. 03:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Hows this for a sig? Blue Ninjakoopa 03:43, 27 November 2008 (UTC) HOLY SHIT THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID WHEN YOU LOOK AT IT SIDEWAYS! 03:43, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Idea for a wiki MARIO PARTY WIKI! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO REQUEST IT THOUGH, SINCE I REQUESTED THIS ONE. IT WOULD BE SPECIFICALLY ABOUT THE MARIO PARTY GAMES(WHICH I'M ASSUMING YOU HAVE PLAYED)! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? 14:57, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Lol I Requested it. 15:34, 28 November 2008 (UTC) In response You yell your head off at me then tell me you still want to stay pals? And by the way, I don't really need to "make you look bad" on SmashWiki. As somebody pointed out, all the admins already hate you. And it's done. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 23:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I'm just really confused here. You get angry with me like ''that, then say I still want to be friends? Either way, I need to go. I'm not trying to ditch, I'm trying to stay healthy, as I'm sick right now, and this is only worsening my mood. And thank you SK for the intervention. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 23:52, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Just checking in, what do you want me to reply to? ._. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:24, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I really don't want to get involved, but I suppose I have to. Why don't you too leave each other alone for a while? That way you can blow off some steam and both of you can calm down then try to be friends again. 23:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ...that works... 23:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Well I apologize that I don't have unlimited free time to chat with you. I don't really care what the idiots on SmashWiki think. All I can say about SmashWiki is that it introduced me to other, better, wikias. So I don't really care if I'm hated on there, which according to you, I already am. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 17:33, 29 November 2008 (UTC) The last thing you'd expect... I just had the most perfect idea courtesy of Randall. Since this is, regrettably, the internet, there isn't much steam that's able to be blown off. In short, do you want to beat the crap out of Peach at Brawl? I'll go get my FC if you're up for it. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 18:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Excellent. You'll have to give me a moment, my parents are cleaning the house, and my internet is being slow, so I'll go take forever to get your FC off of your smasher page, and give you this in exchange: 1332-9153-3182. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 18:09, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Well, my dad has decided to vacuum right next to me, so I will go wait on Brawl. See you there. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 18:14, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Did that make you feel better? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 20:35, 29 November 2008 (UTC) That's too bad, cause it sure made me feel better. I haven't played Brawl in forever. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 20:57, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :| [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 21:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :What? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:15, 29 November 2008 (UTC) It's okay. And check this out! [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 04:02, 30 November 2008 (UTC) No problem. Especially since I copied it off of a Wikia admin. ;D And if you want, I can go add some of those userboxes now, since I don't have much better to do than report a vandal to C-Hawk. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 04:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ah. I hope they don't spam that word I don't like. >_> And every time you add a comment on my talk page that red thingy gets bigger. It's like a virus. LOL. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 04:26, 30 November 2008 (UTC) LOL. I'll go try to fix it. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 04:36, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Bah. >_< Sorry for the super long delay. I was trying to create a universal template, and it required alot of work. And I see how to destroy the virus, but it's kinda sentimental now. I know I'm crazy, but still. ;D [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 05:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Problem on SmashWiki You know Gutripper? He's one of the few people (such as me, Miles, and Cheez; there's also Squallinoa; that's probably everyone, actually) to run Smash Arena. Toon Ganondorf says he's missing in his town, but I saw him on SmashWiki today (he gave a Shining Star to Miles for the way he ran Smash Arena). TG and I need your help finding him. Ask TG to explain the rest, and tell Masterman and Baltro here. We don't want 'Tripper knowing this; if he does, he may not return to SmashWiki, thus snapping our only thread of evidence. MarioGalaxyMerry Christmas from the Comet Observatory! 07:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Wait. Don't tell Baltro. TG said he thinks they had an argument sometime before. K? MarioGalaxyMerry Christmas from the Comet Observatory! 07:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ur up errly You're actually up before me. Wow.Smoreking(T) ''' 13:27, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I'll see what SZL can do....Smoreking(T) ' 13:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Lol, guy love?'Smoreking(T) ' 13:30, 1 February 2009 (UTC) BTW, Shadowcrest knows, and I can only vote once on RfR's or RfA's.'Smoreking(T) ' 13:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) The sig thing on KP's page was posted right after Shadowcrest said it was illegal on IRC, he thought I did it, but I thought he meant..then he found out.'Smoreking(T) ' 13:39, 1 February 2009 (UTC) "Me"(wink wink) did it, so I thought he figured it out, so I told him, but it turns out he didn't figure it out, so I told him...'Smoreking(T) ' 13:44, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! You're bans over! Now you can be happy again. '~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 14:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Why did you get so upset over a weeks ban? Are you like this when you get grounded? '~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 15:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) What, are you imitating a very annoying version of my usual "Heh"? Heh... 'MarioGalaxy'Death has a price. ' 16:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Can we please go on IRC, I need to talk to you in private. [[User:SZL|'''UP]]/T/O 16:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, BNK, buddy, Friend, pal, Amigo, assistant, Brother from another Mother, Person who has never hated me, Can i be a sysop? Be sure to answer and I'll reply on my talk. ~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 18:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, he uberhates you. [[User:SZL|'UP]]/T/O 18:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::What? I can?! OHMAYGAWDNESS?! You are teh BEST!!!! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I WILL NEVER HUG YOU AGAIN! (HUGZ) BNK: Fool! You did not just go there! TBB: Huh? What? BNK: Thats it - TBB: WHOA THERE BOY! BNK: I KILL YOU. TBB: 'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!! (BNK and TBB both give kind looks then walk off into teh sunnset. BNK walks off, and then comes along with Smore and MM. IBB and Princemarth appear. A big cloud of dust forms, and then dissipears. BNK, TBB, IBB, SMORE, MM and PM are lying on the floor. Then alex25 appears.) AX25: Whut's goin on here? Teh king: Alex 25 mah booi. AX25: Whut? Teh kind Whats for dinnah mah boi? AX25: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (He falls of and ends up at Warioware INC.) Oh, T H A T ' S N I C E. '~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 18:37, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sooo... Any chance you can unprotect mah payge? '~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 18:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) dood tourney peace treaty? lets face it, i don't like you, you don't like me. but we both have a common enemy: TBB. wanna forget all this and make up (no homo feelings at all in this statement)? Xtrme Cupid Will 02:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Uhhhhhhh I can't make a proper headline. I don't get it. is this supposed to be factual, or an uncyclopedia style parody? 02:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, we could prolly start this by friending each other on AiB again Xtrme Cupid Will 04:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) WTF are you talking about? 02:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC)